disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor of Halloween Town
The Mayor of Halloween Town is one of the main protagonists in Disney's 1993 stop-motion hit The Nightmare Before Christmas. He is voiced by Glenn Shadix and currently by Jeff Bennett after Shadix's death. Background Personality The Mayor of Halloween Town is an obese character. He has 2 faces (the smiley one and the twisted one), tall top hat, and coat. His face changes depending on what mood he is in. Designs The Mayor is rather short, especially when compared to Jack. His head is cone-shaped and displays the two faces he is most notable for. One face (as well as his hands) is peach-colored, with rosy cheeks and a face set in a permanent smile. The other face is bone-white, has a mouth set in a permanent frown (the teeth of which are pointed) with green lips and yellow eyes. There is an seam of some sort around the mouths of both faces because in the claymation for the movie, the mouths were replaceable to make the mayor talk. His top hat is gigantic, being the same height as the Mayor himself, but very thin. The Mayor's body is also cone-shaped, with his body ballooning outward before ending on short, stubby legs with very tiny feet. He dresses in a black suit with a white undershirt and black-and-white pinstriped pants. He wears a pendant or bow-tie shaped like a black widow spider, though it only has six legs and the notorious red hourglass marking is on the spider's back and is much more detailed than in real life. There is a red ribbon with the word "MAYOR" printed on a white center pinned to the left breast of his blazer. He is never seen without his short, metal megaphone that he uses to issue orders, announcements, and, more often, call for help from Jack. Appearances ''The Nightmare Before Christmas In the movie, he gets the people of Halloween Town and himself ready for Halloween by asking Jack Skellington for help. He has two faces. One of his faces is happy while the other may be either sad or angry. His split personality type situation was possibly inspired by ''The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and he is a literal description of the phrase "two-faced politicians". ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts During Jack's rehearsal in the town square, the Mayor introduces Jack while the Search Ghosts perform. After Dr. Finkelstein's first attempt at creating a heart, the Mayor comes into the entryway to the lab in distress and tells everyone that the Heartless have started rampaging. He later appears in the graveyard and tells Sora and company how to obtain the "surprise" ingredient, the Jack-in-the-Box. Kingdom Hearts II When several Heartless appear in the Town Square, the Mayor stands to one side, yelling ineffectually at the Heartless to leave and calling for Jack to stop them stating that he's only an elected official. After Sora and company defeat Oogie Boogie later on, the Mayor arrives in Christmas Town looking for Jack. He and Jack then walk off in order to plan for the next Halloween, just as the Gate appears to Sora. During Sora's second visit, Heartless have again invaded the town square, this time playing with Santa Claus's missing Christmas presents. The Mayor again tries to order the Heartless to leave Halloween Town, to a predictable lack of effect, and he calls on Jack and friends to stop them. Sometime after Xemnas's defeat, the Mayor is hurrying into Doctor Finklestein's lab to listen to Jack's plans for next Halloween. Trivia * The Mayor makes an appearance in Bleedman's webcomic: Grim Tales Down Below. The Mayor became upset that his beautiful town is being destroyed by Dark Danny (Danny Phantom). Gallery Mayor of Halloween Town DLP.jpg|The Mayor at Disneyland Paris Mayor of Halloween Town.png|The Mayor 190px-386160 266288746763156 173856826006349 741787 942561403 n.jpg|Mayor of Halloween Town Gsdx 20111009174729 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930093549 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110921235614 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110921235515 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110921235437 550x413.jpg 174px-TheMayor.png Funko Pop- Mayor.jpg 472442-tim-burton-s-the-nightmare-before-christmas-the-pumpkin-king.png|Mayor of Halloween Town in The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King The_Mayor_KH.png|The Mayor as he appears in Kingdom Hearts ﻿ es:El Alcalde de Ciudad de Halloween Category:Heroes Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Disney characters Category:Creatures Category:Singing Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Touchstone Characters